


Cacería

by FragileObject



Series: Drabble 7: Vida en Familia [1]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Drabble Collection, Drabble7: Family Life, Drabble7: Vida en familia, Family, Funny, M/M, Married Couple, Parents & Children
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 01:38:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/856307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FragileObject/pseuds/FragileObject
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Kai quiere una consola x550 —dijo Jack sin apartar la vista del viejo almacén que estaban vigilando.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cacería

**Author's Note:**

> Nota: estas series están compuestas por todos los fragmentos que he escrito pero nunca han formado parte de ninguna historia y también algunos que al final acabaron dando lugar a una historia completa. Los he dividido en ocho etapas, según mi propio “universo”: Principio, Valiant, Entre amos, Dos años perdidos, Recuperación, Giro del destino, Vida en familia y Futuro. Algunos son divertidos, otros son absurdos y otros, entrañables. Algunos son horribles y crueles. Pero creo que Jack y Ianto merecen que todo se publique. Todas mis otras historias también se ajustan a estas etapas. Por el momento.

—Kai quiere una consola x550 —dijo Jack sin apartar la vista del viejo almacén que estaban vigilando.

—Tengo un dispositivo sotriano en los archivos que lo volvería loco —contestó Ianto sentado a su lado, en el asiento del conductor—. Realidad virtual de alto nivel. Pero si se lo enseña a sus amigos tendríamos que darles retcon. Supongo que es mejor comprar la consola... Por cierto, Gwyneth quiere unas planchas para el pelo.

Jack miró a su marido olvidando los sapos por un momento.

—¿Planchas para el pelo? ¿Qué tiene de malo su pelo?

—Parece que se lleva el look super liso —dijo Ianto, encogiéndose de hombros.

El Capitán tardó unos segundos en responder y, cuando lo hizo, su voz sonó una octava más alta que de costumbre.

—Tiene once años.

Ianto ni se inmutó.

—A las niñas de hoy en día no les importa la edad, solo quieren estar estupendas. Lo cual me parece horrible, pero no puedo cambiarlo. Y, además, Gwyneth ha salido a ti, ¿qué quieres que te diga? —añadió el joven, girando la cabeza para mirar a su marido a los ojos con una sonrisa cargada de malicia—. Es consciente de su belleza y algo vanidosa.

Jack levantó las cejas. No daba crédito a la osadía del galés.

—Adelante… sigue insultándome y lo lamentarás. Ya sabes a lo que me refiero.

—No os insulto a ninguno de los dos —dijo Ianto, riendo y señalando los dos sapos que salían del almacén abandonado. Ambos hombres salieron del SUV y sacaron sus armas, dispuestos a dar caza a los alienígenas—. Solo observo lo que es evidente. 

—Está bien —dijo Jack rodeando el vehículo y apuntando al sapo que tenía más cerca—. ¡Pero tú le comprarás las planchas!


End file.
